Max's New Girlfriend
by Rosie118
Summary: After the last girlfriend Max had, he hadn't dated for a few months. But that was until he bumped into this girl & when he looked into her eyes, he knew from right then it was love at first sight. Sorry,if this summary stinkes. Enjoy and Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hey everyone! It's me winxfairy18 again. In this story Max finally gets a girlfriend. There might be some things that were used in the episode "Max's Secret Girlfriend". So that's why the title might seem a little familiar. Like I have been saying before, I don't own WOWP. Enjoy! P.S. Mason is still dating Alex in here.

Max's New Girlfriend

**Max's POV:**

It was Saturday afternoon and I was in our family's sub-shop taking orders. My brother Justin was working the cashier while Alex and Mason were in the lair.

"Hey Max table #3's order is ready" my dad yells.

"Ok" I said as I walked over to the counter.

As I picked up the tray and walked to table #3 I accidently bumped into this girl around my age.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry" I apologized as I helped her up.

"It's okay, it was actually my…fault" she said back.

As she talked back, the both of us looked at each other's eyes and we both looked in love.

"Hi, my name's Jenny. What's yours?" she asked.

"Oh, my name is Tom Hamson" I said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Tom" she said.

"So, I was just wondering. Would you like to go out sometime with me?" I asked.

"Yeah I'd like that. Here's my number" she said as she wrote it down and handed it to me.

"So say the movies at 7" I said.

"Sure, it's a date" she said as she turned around and left the restaurant.

After she left I turned around a yelled "YES". Then everybody in the restaurant stared at me. So I just walked upstairs to get ready for my date tonight. The only thing that I'm worried about is that I hope my family doesn't find out.

Notes: I hoped you like it so far. Plz Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Hey everyone, so here's the next chapter of the story. Enjoy and Plz Review!

Max's New Girlfriend

**Alex's POV:**

After I came out of the lair with Mason, the both of us saw Max walking down the stairs looking clean and holding flowers in his hand.

"Uh hey Max, what'd you got there?" I asked being suspicious.

"Umm, what flowers" Max said nervous.

"Do you smell something?" Mason asked sniffing.

When Mason said that I started to smell it too, so I started to walk towards Max. Turns out he was that smell.

"Max, are you wearing…cologne?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"So umm, where're you going Max?" I asked.

"Nowhere, why'd you ask?" Max asked biting his lip.

"Because it looks like you're going on date" I said.

"What? No I'm not. What makes you think that?" Max asked.

"Let's see, you're wearing cologne; you have roses in your hand; and you're wearing clean clothes for once" I pointed out.

"Oh, would you look at that. I'm late for umm…cat sitting. Bye!" Max shouted as he ran out the door.

"Well come on Alex, lets head upstairs" Mason suggested.

"Don't you think that Max was acting a little weird just then?" I asked.

"Let me guess, you want us to follow him to see where he goes, right?" Mason asked.

"Aw, you know me so well" I said, "c'mon before we lose him" I said as I grabbed Mason's hand and running out the door.

**Max's POV:**

After I left the restaurant I saw Jenny waiting for me on top of the steps.

"Sorry I'm late Jenny. My sister was being suspicious" I apologized.

"That's okay Tom. We probably just missed the upcoming previews anyway" Jenny said.

"Oh, by the way, these are for you" I said handing her the roses.

"Oh, Tom, they're beautiful. Thank you" she said smiling.

"C'mon let's get going. We don't want to miss the movie" I mentioned.

As she agreed with me, we held hands as we walked to the movie theatre.

**Alex's POV:**

"Oh My God, I was right Mason! Max was going on date" I whispered to Mason.

"Max's date looks really familiar" Mason said.

"I just realized something. Did Max's date call him 'Tom'?" I asked as Mason nodded his head.

"It's like I know her from somewhere" Mason added.

"Well either way, let's get going! We're gonna lose them" I said as Mason and I followed Max and his date.

When we got to the movie theatre we saw Max and his date enter the theatre that was showing a romantic-comedy. They sat in the middle row, while Mason and I sat in the back so they wouldn't see us. During the movie I saw Max's date lay her head on his shoulder while Max placed his head on top of her head. I then smiled.

"Did you see that Mason? She laid her head on his shoulder. I'm so proud of him" I whispered to Mason.

Just then Max and his date turned around and saw us.

Notes: So will Jenny find out who Max really is? Will Mason ever remember why Max's date looks so familiar? Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: So here is the third chapter of Max's New Girlfriend. I hope you liked the story so far. As usual I don't own WOWP, but I do own the character Jenny.

Max's New Girlfriend

**Max's POV:**

During the movie Jenny and I heard something, so when we turned around I saw Alex and Mason. When they saw us turn around they got up and ran out of the movie theatre. Afterwards Jenny and I just went back to watching the film. An hour later, we walked back out into the theatre lobby laughing.

"Oh, okay, so tell me about your costume when you pretended to be a superhero" Jenny asked smiling.

"Yeah so umm, my costume was mostly a yellow t-shirt with the letter "M" on it with a red long sleeved shirt underneath. And I was wearing blue leggings with my underwear on the outside. I also called myself 'Maximan'" I said as she laughed.

"Oh, uh Tom, can we stop by your family's sub shop? I just need something to drink" Jenny asked.

"Oh yeah sure thing" I said.

After that we headed back to Waverly Substation. I just hoped that my family wasn't there.

**Alex's POV:**

When Mason and I got back to the sub-shop, we saw Justin and Harper cleaning up.

"Alex, where were you? You were supposed to help close up" Justin complained.

"Well if you must know, Mason and I were at the movies" I said.

"Of course you were Alex, but-" Justin said until I interrupted him.

"Yeah but we only went because Max went on a DATE!" I shouted.

"He did!" Harper said.

"Yeah, except he lied about his name again" I mentioned.

"Again, let me guess, his fake name is Tom Sawyer" Harper said.

"No, he said Tom Hamson" I replied.

"Well at least he didn't go with a name that was obvious" Harper pointed out.

"I gotta go Alex. I'll see you tomorrow" Mason said.

"Okay" I said giving him a hug.

"Bye love" Mason said back as he walked out the door.

After Mason left, Max and his date came into the sub-shop holding hands.

**Max's POV:**

When Jenny and I came back from our date, I saw Justin, Alex, and Harper talking. That's when I started to get worried.

"Oh, hey Tom" Alex yelled out.

"Oh, hey complete stranger" I stuttered.

Just then, I saw my parents walking down the stairs arguing. They were fighting again about my dad's sweatband and weird 80's pants being thrown out. I got even more worried.

"What's going on here?" my mom asked.

"Hi, I'm Jenny, Tom's girlfriend" Jenny said.

"Umm, c'mon Jenny, let's get you home. Okay" I suggested as the both of us ran out the door.

After I took Jenny home, I went back to the sub-shop, where I found my parents confused and mad at the same time.

"Max, did you lie about your name again?" my mom said.

"Yes, I just really embarrassed by all of you. Mostly dad because he's wearing those pants again" I answered as I pointed to my dad.

"Max, it's better that you tell her the truth about being a Russo, okay" my mom said.

"Okay, I'll tell her tomorrow when I see her" I said back as I headed up stairs.

_The next day…_

When I came back in the afternoon, I found my family sitting in the living room. Also Mason was over too.

"Hey guys, I told Jenny the truth" I said hanging up my jacket.

"Good job Maxi" my mom said.

"Yeah, I told her that my real name was Max Russo and that I'm a wizard" I added.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

Notes: So this part was very similar to the episode "Max's Secret Girlfriend" but I hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Here's chapter four of the story. As always, I don't own WOWP. I only own the character Jenny.

"_Hey guys, I told Jenny the truth" I said hanging up my jacket._

"_Good job Maxi" my mom said._

"_Yeah, I told her that my real name was Max Russo and that I'm a wizard" I added._

"_WHAT?" everyone shouted._

Max's New Girlfriend

**Max's POV:**

When I told everyone, they seemed pretty mad again.

"Max, when I told you to tell Jenny the truth, I meant that you should've only told her about your real name" my mom exclaimed.

"This is just like the Nancy Lukey problem all over again!" Justin shouted.

"Oh, yeah umm Jenny's coming in 20 minutes. Did I forget to say that?" I asked.

"20 MINUTES!" my dad screamed as he squeezed mustard onto Mason, "Oh, sorry about that Mason" my dad apologized.

"That's alright sir. I'll just go clean this off" Mason said as he walked towards the bathroom.

While everyone was trying to figure out a plan, there was a knocking at the door. So I went to go answer it.

"Oh, hey Jenny" I said as she hugged.

"Hey, Max" Jenny said.

"Umm, you know when I told you that I'm a wizard? Well I'm not" I said holding Jenny's hands.

"Yes, you are Max. And besides, I kind of already knew that you were" Jenny said.

"You did, how?" I asked.

"Umm, actually Max, I have to tell you something" Jenny said.

"What's that Jenny?" I asked.

"There's a side of me you didn't know about. Max, I'm a werewolf" Jenny said.

"Really? That's great because we're not the only wizard/werewolf couple" I mentioned.

"Who's that?" Jenny asked.

"My sister and her boyfriend" I replied.

Just at that moment, Mason came back out and he and Jenny looked at each other surprised.

**Mason's POV:**

When I came back out of the bathroom, I saw Max's girlfriend and the both of us looked at each other shocked.

"Mason?" she asked confused.

"Jenny?" I asked back.

_To be continued…_

Notes: So Max found out that Jenny's a werewolf. But how do she and Mason know each other? Found out until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Here is the fifth chapter of another WOWP story. I hope you're enjoying it so far. And remember Plz Review! As always I do not own WOWP only the character Jenny.

P.S. - during the flashback in here, the flashback is in **bold **and when you see something like this _"I was being chased"_ that means someone is explaining the flashback.

From previous chapter:

_Mason's POV:_

_When I came back out of the bathroom, I saw Max's girlfriend and the both of us looked at each other shocked. _

"_Mason?" she asked confused._

"_Jenny?" I asked back._

Max's New Girlfriend

**Still Mason's POV:**

"Do you two know each other?" Alex and Max asked at the same time.

"Yeah, Jenny's my sister" I answered.

"My girlfriend is your sister?" Max asked.

"How do you forget that she's your sister?" Alex asked.

"It's been years. And besides, you didn't know either" I pointed out as Alex agreed with me.

"I don't get how you guys are related. I mean Jenny doesn't have a British accent" Harper mentioned.

"Well actually, Mason and I aren't really brother and sister. We met 400 years ago" Jenny said.

"Yeah when both of our families died since they aged when we didn't" I said.

"And that's when we told each other that we look out for each other" Jenny finished.

"Wait a minute, if Jenny's a werewolf, shouldn't she be changing right now?" Justin asked.

"That's another thing, Jenny can change whenever she wants because she's not a beginner werewolf like I am" I explained.

"You're a beginner werewolf?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's because Jenny's older than I am" I replied.

**Max's POV:**

When I found out that Jenny was a werewolf and was older than Mason, I just had to ask.

"So that would mean that you would be…?" Max asked Jenny

"I'm not telling how old I am Max" Jenny said back.

"Alright but either way, it's great that we can have a relationship without hiding any secrets from each other" I said.

"I know I feel the same way" Jenny said back.

"Aw, you two are gonna be together for-ever" Alex said.

As Jenny and I turned our heads to Alex, I totally forgot that everyone else was here, so the both of us blushed in embarrassment.

"Well it's getting late. C'mon Jenny we better get home" Mason suggested.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Max" Jenny said.

As Mason was saying good-bye to Alex, Jenny gave me a kiss on the cheek and then walked out the door with Mason. After they left, I fell onto the couch all happy.

"Yes, I will actually get to have werewolf thanksgiving" I said.

"Really, Max" Justin said.

"What, since I have a girlfriend who's a werewolf, I can have werewolf thanksgiving" I replied.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Max. And besides, Jenny doesn't act much like a dog. Unlike Mason" Harper said.

"Hey" Alex said.

"Sorry" Harper apologized.

**Jenny's POV:**

When Mason and I got back to his apartment, I started to get a little hungry.

"So what happened to you? Where'd you go that night when you went hunting?" Mason kept asking me.

"Well, after I left the cave to go hunting…" I started to explain.

***Flashback***

"_I heard something in the bushes, and thought that it could be rabbits or something."_

**As Jenny sneaked up to the bushes, she started to hear some hissing noise.**

"_But then when I got closer and closer to the bushes, a vampire came out and it looked thirsty."_

"**Ah, fresh blood" the vampire said.**

"_But since I was in my human form the vampire didn't know that I was a werewolf. So I tried to change, but I couldn't."_

**So when Jenny couldn't change into a werewolf, she started to run.**

"_Then, I started to run, but the vampire grew his wings and started to chase me. I even tried to use my werewolf speed, but that didn't work either." _

**As Jenny kept running, the vampire was flying even faster.**

"_The faster I ran, the thirstier he seemed. Finally I was able to lose him and hid in a hole and the vampire couldn't find me. As I climbed out of the ditch, I knew that I couldn't go back to the cave." _

**When Jenny looked around to make sure the vampire was out of sight, she turned the other way and walked out the woods, knowing that she might not see her brother again until one day in the future.**

***End of Flashback***

"I didn't want to take the chance of either of us getting bitten by the vampire and turn into a wolf forever" I finished explaining.

"That was very nice and risky of you to do that. I'm just glad that my little sister is okay" Mason said as he hugged me.

"By the way, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, c'mon, we'll make some squirrel cob-bobs" Mason said as he chuckled.

As Mason and I gathered the ingredients we needed, we were just missing one important ingredient of all, the squirrels.

"I think I'll go and catch the squirrels, okay Jenny?" Mason suggested as I agreed.

As he walked out the door, I pulled my cell-phone out of my bag and went through the pictures in it. Even though I just met Max, I already had tons of pictures of the both of us together. And that's just from our first date. Even though I dated a lot of guys from the past centuries, I think Max could be the one.

Notes: Sorry if the ending of the chapter was a little weird or cheesy. But I hoped you liked it though. And remember please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Here's the next chapter of Max's New Girlfriend. As usual I do not own WOWP, only the character Jenny. Enjoy and plz review!

Max's New Girlfriend

**Max's POV:**

Right now, I was on my shift at the sub-shop, which I thought seemed kind of dumb because there are barely any people here. But it's fine with me because Jenny will be coming over in a little bit for our second date.

"So Max, what are you planning to do with Jenny today?" Alex asked as she walked out of the back room.

"Well, I was thinking of having an egg battle" I told Alex.

"Seriously Max. An egg battle, how about you take her out to lunch" Justin said as he came out as well.

"Yeah, you can come with me and Mason. We can make it a double-date" Alex suggested.

"Ah, I don't know Alex" I started until Jenny and Mason came in.

"Hey Max" Jenny said as she waved.

"Oh, hey Jenny. What's in the brown bag?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. These were leftovers from my dinner last night and thought that your family would want them" Jenny replied.

"Oh, yeah that'd be great thanks" I said as Jenny handed me the bag.

"Is it alright if we have one now? 'Cause I am so hungry" Alex mentioned.

"Sure, go right ahead. They're yours aren't they?" Jenny answered.

So Justin, Alex and I took one each out of the bag and started to eat.

"Mm, these are really good" Justin started to say.

"Yeah, it's bursting with flavor. What are they?" Alex asked with her mouth full.

"They're squirrel cob-bobs. It's a family recipe Mason and I came up with" Jenny said.

As Jenny finished explaining what we were eating, Justin and Alex stopped and their eyes got wide. They then ran to the back of the kitchen and threw up. While on the other hand, I was enjoying the cooked squirrels.

"These are great Jenny, thanks" I said as I hugged her.

"So what are we doing today Max?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we get a bunch of water balloons, but instead of water, we fill them up with cracked eggs and then we throw them at random people we don't know. But if you don't want to do that, we can go on a double date with your brother and Alex" I explained.

"Oh, the egg battle seems like fun Max" Jenny said.

As the both of us headed upstairs, I turned my head around facing Justin and Alex and mouthed 'Told you so' to them.

**Alex's POV:**

After Max and Jenny went upstairs, I walked back to Mason to talk about our date.

"Wow, I never thought that Max would find someone who would actually like his weirdness" I said to Mason.

"Well, that's my sister" Mason said back.

"Anyways, you could've mentioned that the leftovers were squirrels on stick!" I yelled at Mason.

"Sorry about that love. Do you forgive me?" Mason asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright, I forgive you" I said back smiling.

"So where do you want to go today? It's your choice" Mason mentioned.

"I was thinking that we could go to the park for a few hours and then to this nice restaurant called Medium Rare for lunch" I suggested.

"That sounds great" Mason agreed.

When we finished talking, I grabbed a Frisbee and then walked out the door holding hands with Mason.

Notes: I hope you guys like the story so far. There's more to come. Until next time, and remember please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: So here's the seventh chapter of Max's New Girlfriend. As I said before I do not own WOWP, only the character Jenny.

Max's New Girlfriend

**Max's POV:**

While Jenny and I were filling up the balloons with eggs, I was telling her my idea about werewolf thanksgiving.

"Wait, werewolf thanksgiving, what is that?" Jenny asked laughing.

"Yeah, I told some of my wizard friends that I would be going over to your brother's house. And that you guys eat pilgrims" Max explained.

"Ah, you're so cute when you explain things" Jenny said as we laughed.

"Thanks" I replied.

"And now that you mention it, I'm seriously craving for pilgrims" Jenny said.

"Hey, that's what your brother said when I told him" I mentioned.

"Nice" Jenny replied.

"Okay, we finished filling up all of the balloons. Now let's go throw them at people" I said.

As Jenny nodded head, we grabbed the bucket of balloons and ran out of the house holding each other's hands and laughing.

**Alex's POV:**

Right now, I was sitting on the picnic blanket watching Mason chase squirrels in the park while I was laughing. A few minutes past and Mason stopped and walked back to the blanket and sat down.

"Sorry about that, love" Mason apologized.

"That's okay" I said as I put a strawberry in his mouth.

"So, can you believe that your brother and my sister are dating?" Mason asked as he chewed.

"I mean, ever since Max got dumped by this girl Nancy, he hasn't dated then" I answered.

"Mm, that's too…" Mason started.

"_Ah" someone shrieked._

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know" Mason said.

"Well, let's go check it out" I suggested as the both of us stood up.

As Mason and I walked towards where the scream came from, I started to smell something gross.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" I asked covering my nose.

_*sniff* *sniff* _"Smells like…rotten eggs" Mason guessed.

When I looked at Mason confused, something hit me on the cheek. So I touched my cheek and whatever I was feeling it was sticky and smelly. I then felt a piece of balloon on my cheek too. I then realized whose idea this was.

"Max" I said gritting my teeth.

"Here, let me clean that off of you" Mason offered.

Just then Mason and I soon got pelted by balloons full of bad eggs. Afterwards half of ourselves were covered in eggs. We then heard laughing behind the bushes and Mason and I looked at each other.

"Max!" I yelled.

"Jenny!" Mason shouted.

"We know it's you" I started.

"So you can come out from behind the bushes" Mason added.

**Max's POV:**

When Jenny and I heard our older siblings call our names, we came out and started to laugh when we saw Alex and Mason in rotten eggs.

"Aw, man. Oh, I'm sorry. That's just too funny" I said holding my stomach.

"You think this is funny? Max, Mason and I are covered in eggs and now we smell!" Alex yelled at me.

**Jenny's POV:**

While Alex was mad at Max, I was able to tell my brother felt the same way because he walked up to me with his arms crossed.

"And how could you do this to us Jenny?" Mason asked.

"Because Mason, I never had this much fun since…since…well I can't remember when 'cause it happened 200 years ago" I answered.

"Wait, you never had fun? I thought just being a werewolf would be fun" Max said.

"And besides Mason, 'twas fates dart that found my Max" I said as I walked away from Mason.

"You shouldn't talk like that, you're a teenager" Mason whispered to me.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I can't help it since I lived for centuries!" I snapped at him.

"Well, you should. You don't see me talking in Shakespeare" Mason said back.

**Alex's POV: **

As Max and I kept going back and forth between Mason's and Jenny's argument, Max was about to stop them.

"Don't get into it Max. Just let them fight it out" I said.

"Well, shouldn't we do something though?" Max asked.

"Here, you can have a sandwich" I said handing it to Max.

"Oh awesome, my favorite, turkey and bacon" Max said as he started to eat it.

"And at least I can control my K-9 urges, unlike somebody here" Jenny added.

"Oh, well excuse me. I can't help it that I'm part dog. And not to mention it, so are you" Mason pointed out.

"Fine, I agree with you there, but I'm not the one who cries when we hear certain words…" Jenny started.

"Oh, you wouldn't"

"I think I would…"

"Don't you say it, Jenny"

"Old yeller" Jenny said Mason's face.

"STOP IT!" Mason yelled as he started to cry.

"Whoa" Max said.

"Well isn't that a nice brother and sister moment. C'mon Max, let's let them work out their umm…problems" I suggested as we walked away and waited on the other side of the park.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Here is the eighth chapter of Max's New Girlfriend. I hope you have been liking the story so far. As I had always said, I do not own WOWP only the character Jenny. So enjoy and plz review!

Max's New Girlfriend

**Max's POV:**

It was now 6 'o clock in the evening and Jenny and Mason were still going at it with each other, Alex and I had walked to the other side of the park to wait. An hour went by and Mason and Jenny found us waiting for them. They seemed to have calmed down, except they were both in their werewolf forms.

"So I'm guessing you guys finally calmed down?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just wasn't use to having a brother for so long" Jenny said.

"Then how come you guys are in your werewolf forms?" Alex asked

"Oh, let me guess you guys were about to fight each other 'cause that would've been awesome to watch" I said.

"No Max, it's a full moon now. On days when it's a full moon, I can't change whenever I want to. I can only turn into a werewolf at night when it starts to get dark out" Jenny explained.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I can only change at night, not day when it's a full moon" Jenny explained more clearly.

"Oh, got it" I said understanding now.

**Jenny's POV:**

After I explained to Max about me changing into a werewolf on nights when it's a full moon, Mason tapped me on the shoulder letting me know it was time to go.

"Well I better get going Max" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then" Max said back.

"Oh and I'm really sorry if I ruined your and Mason's date Alex" I apologized.

"It's alright Jenny" Alex said.

After that Mason and I left the park and ran back home.

_Back at Mason's apartment:_

It was almost midnight and Mason and I were in our human forms by then. When I just closed eyes to go to sleep, my cell-phone started to ring. I tried to answer it right away so I wouldn't wake up Mason.

"Hello?" I said as I yawned.

"Hey Jenny" someone said.

"Max? Why are calling me so late? It's 12 o' clock in the morning" I said a little pissed off.

"Oh it is? I thought it was 10 o' clock. Well anyways, I'll just ask you tomorrow then" Max said as he was about to hang up.

"No, Max. You already got me on the phone. What did you want to ask me?" I asked as I looked at the clock saying 12:15 am.

"Ask you what?" Max asked.

"Max!" I said into the phone.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry. Umm…well there's this dance for teens our age at the museum. It's being held at the mummy's exhibit. And I was wondering if you wanted to go" Max explained.

"The museum, Max are you sure that you heard that right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I asked my brother and he said it's there" Max answered.

"Yeah, sure I love to go. When is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night at 7:30" Max said.

"Yeah that sounds great. And besides it won't be a full moon tomorrow night anyway" I mentioned.

"Great. Now I gotta go. I pretty tired. Did you know that it's 12:30 in the morning?" Max asked the obvious.

"No I didn't" I said sarcastically.

"Well anyways, I'll see you soon. Bye Jenny" Max said as he hung up.

After Max hung up, I shut my cell-phone off and I sighed in relief because I was I was really tired. So I lied back down on my bed and closed my eyes and went back to sleep for the night.

Notes: That's the end of this chapter. Only two more chapters after this, but I hope you guys are really enjoying the story so far. And remember plz review!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: Here is the ninth chapter of Max's Girlfriend. Only one more chapter after this. In this chapter, someone or something is back. Who could it be? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. As always I do not own WOWP only the character Jenny. **P.S. **also there are some parts that were from the one episode "A Night at the Lazerama".

Max's New Girlfriend

**Mason's POV:**

When I got up this morning, it was already 9 'o clock and Jenny was still asleep. So I went into her room to wake her up.

"Jenny, get up. It's getting late" I said shoving her a bit.

"Ugh, what time is it?" she asked pulling the covers over her head.

"It's nine in the morning. So get up" I said pulling the covers off of her.

"Fine" she said getting up.

When Jenny got out of bed, she still looked exhausted and her hair was a mess. I knew we were part dog, but my sister couldn't be that sloppy.

"What happened to you?" I asked concerned.

"Max called me at 12 'o clock in the morning. He thought it was 10 'o clock at night" Jenny said.

"What did want?" I asked.

"He asked me if I wanted to go to the dance with him tonight. And of course I said 'yes'" Jenny replied.

"Oh yeah, I saw the flyer for that. I couldn't believe that it's being held at the museum" I mentioned.

"I don't know. All I know is that since I'm up now, I GET TO USE THE BATHROOM FIRST!" Jenny shouted as she started to run.

"No you don't! You went first yesterday!" I yelled back as the both of us raced each other to the bathroom.

**Max's POV:**

After I got up from bed this morning, I headed downstairs to have breakfast. When I got to the kitchen, everyone was already awake. Alex was on the couch reading a magazine, Justin was reading the newspaper, Harper was working on a novel, and mom and dad were complaining to each other, _again_. Then when Alex saw me walking down the stairs, she stopped flipping through her magazine and turned around.

"Hey Max. Had a good sleep?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said as I yawned.

"Because I heard you on the phone with Jenny last night" Alex said.

"You listened to our conversation?" I asked ticked off.

"No, but you might want to re-think about not putting a midnight phone call on speaker phone. Especially when your older sister's bedroom is next door" Alex explained.

"Oh" I said embarrassed.

"So when are you picking up Jenny to go to the dance?" Alex asked.

"Actually she's coming here around seven tonight. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get ready" I said as I started to walk back upstairs.

"Max, the dance doesn't start until 7:30. You've got 8 hours 'til then" Alex mentioned.

"Yeah, I know. But I haven't taken a shower for over a month" I added.

"Ugh, that's what that smell was! I thought something died in the fridge!" Harper exclaimed as she covered her nose.

_**Later that night…**_

It was now 7 'o clock pm, so Jenny should be here in a little bit. I was just sitting on the couch talking to Alex. Which seemed really weird, but Mason was coming over with Jenny, so he and Alex could hang out. A few minutes went by and soon there was a knocking at the door. I got up to go answer it. When I opened the door, Jenny came in as Mason walked over to Alex.

"Hey Max. Sorry if I'm late" Jenny apologized.

"That's alright. You look nice" I added.

Jenny was wearing a skirt and blouse. She kind of reminded me how Justin's old, and I mean OLD girlfriend Juliet used to dress.

"You ready to go Max?" Jenny asked.

"Yep, peanut brittle?" I asked.

"What?" Jenny asked smiling.

"Oh, that's code for 'shall we'" I whispered to her.

"Pizza, code for 'we shall'" Jenny whispered back.

"Awesome!" I said.

Jenny and I linked our arms together and walked out the door smiling at each other.

_**Later that night at the dance…**_

Jenny and I were having a great time at the dance. And so far, no one had broken anything in the exhibit. Just then, the music stopped and everyone heard a growling like noise.

"Look everyone," DJ Carl started, "it looks we have a special guest here tonight! And it looks like he dressed up as a mummy. What's your name sir?" DJ Carl asked.

Just at that moment when DJ Carl looked at the mummy, these red beams shot out of the mummy's eyes.

"Welcome as my new minion. Now fetch me some cookie dough ice cream" the mummy demanded.

Once everyone found out he was a real mummy, everyone started screaming and running, while some people accidently looked into the mummy's eyes.

"Max, what's going on?" Jenny asked frightened.

"I'll explain later. Let's just find somewhere to hide first" I yelled over the screams.

As the both of us tried to run through the scared crowd, I saw an opening and took Jenny's hand.

"In there" I shouted.

After we went through the opening, we seemed safe, but what we didn't know was that it closed behind us.

"Max, can you please tell what was going on out there?" Jenny asked.

After I explained to Jenny what happened a year ago she felt really bad.

"But if you guys destroyed him, then how come he's back?" Jenny pointed out.

"I don't know but I think it's safe now. Come on" I said as we walked towards the opening again.

"Oh no, Max. We're trapped" Jenny said.

"Aw man" I said as Jenny and I started to bang on the window.

"Help…somebody please…let us out of here!" Jenny and I yelled.

"It's no use Max. This must be sound proof" Jenny suggested.

**Jenny's POV:**

As Max and I found out the window was sound proof, Max was going to use his wand. But when he sat down, he broke it. So I tried to use my werewolf strength to break through it, but that didn't work either because the window was plastic. As we tried to figure something out, I had noticed something that wasn't good.

"Umm, Max I have some bad news" I said.

"What's the bad news?" Max asked concerned.

"Look" I told him as I pointed to the skylight.

"Oh hey look, a full moon. Hey that means you'll be turning into a werewolf in little bit" Max said excited.

"Yeah, if I was outside" I mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Max asked confused.

"I have to be outside, like out of the museum. If I'm in here and that skylight is there showing that full moon…Max I could die if I don't change into a werewolf soon" I said as Max looked upset and we hugged each other.

**Alex's POV:**

While Mason and I were at my house watching a movie I started to wonder how Max and Jenny were doing at the dance. Just then Mason paused the movie.

"I wonder how Jenny and Max are doing at the dance" Mason said.

"Well let's find out" I said as I took my wand out and grabbed one of the pictures off the table. _"Please, please, tell me now. Is there something I should know, Duranium, Duranius"_ I said as the picture flashed and was now showing Max and Jenny at the dance.

In the picture, everyone who was at the dance were screaming and running. While Max and Jenny were inside in one of the museum's showcase windows.

"Isn't that the mummy that took Juliet a year ago?" Mason asked.

"Uh huh" I said nervously.

"I thought you and your brothers destroyed him. How did he come back?" Mason asked curious.

"We did. But I don't know how he came back" I answered.

"Wait a minute, is that Jenny and Max in there?" Mason asked pointing to our siblings.

"Yeah, at least they're safe from the mummy" I mentioned.

"But Jenny can't be in there when it's a full moon. She has to be outside. If she's inside, she could die if she can't change into a werewolf" Mason said worried.

"Oh my god, this is serious. We better get Justin" I said as Mason and I ran out the door.

**Max's POV:**

I couldn't believe that I might lose my girlfriend forever. While we were trying to enjoy our last time together, I had an idea that could save Jenny.

"I know what you have to do Jenny. You have to let the mummy turn you into one of his minions" I said.

"What, no! I want spend my last night with you Max" Jenny said back.

"But it would be the only way you could survive" I pointed out.

"Then I want you have this" Jenny said as she took off her necklace.

"What's this" I asked.

"It's my amulet. Each werewolf has one of their own and I want you to have mine so you can always remember me" Jenny said as she placed it in my hand.

As Jenny closed my hand, we turned around facing everyone.

"Now umm…let's try to get the mummy's attention by waving to everyone" I suggested as Jenny and I waved.

When they waved back, the mummy saw us. But before Jenny would be taken by the mummy, we gave each other one last hug and a kiss goodbye. The mummy then put his arm out and this blue beam shot out and pulled Jenny out of the showcase. Jenny then looked into the mummy's eyes and she was soon under his control.

"Ah, a werewolf minion, carry me on the way out" the mummy demanded.

"Yes master" Jenny said as she walked over to the mummy and picked him up.

"Now, how fast can you run?" the mummy asked.

"25 in the city, 35 in the country" Jenny said as she walked away carrying the mummy as the other minions followed them.

"I'll save you Jenny. If it's the last thing I do! Oh hey look, rocky road ice cream," I said as I put the stuff in my mouth, "mm, a little crumbly" I said to myself.

Notes: So the mummy came back and Jenny became one of his minions. also I know that Max isn't usually that smart or smooth, but I just thought it would be a good change for this story. But I did try to use some of his randomness like the secret codes he made up, the "rocky road ice cream" mix up, forgetting what time it was, and his lack of showering.


	10. Epilogue

Author's notes: This is from Alex's POV and it's also the basis for the sequel. Let me know if you want me to continue. The sequel will also feature Justin and somebody else that I'm not going to say. So enjoy and Plz Review!

Max's New Girlfriend (Epilogue)

**Alex's POV:**

As Justin, Mason, and I arrived at the museum, mostly everybody was gone and the place was a mess. The three of us then saw Max still trapped inside the showcase, but we didn't see Jenny though.

"Max, are you alright?" I asked as I ran to let him out.

"Where's Jenny?" Mason added.

"I'm fine, but I had to let Jenny go with the mummy" Max said depressed.

"Well at least you saved her Max. That's what really matters" I pointed out.

"I know, but I just lost the most important thing of my life and it was all because of that dumb old wrapped in strips of fabric mummy dude!" Max said.

"I know you're upset Max, you don't think I am either? But we'll get her back" Mason said as he put his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like talking about it right now. Hey Alex, can you flash me home? I sat on my wand again" Max said.

As I pulled my wand out of my boot, I saw the sad look on my little brother's face and felt really bad for him. I've never seen him like this before. Except for the time that Nancy girl dumped him, but that was because she kept his dead lizard. And far as I knew, Max never gave Jenny anything dead or gross. After I transported Max home, Mason came up next to me and put his arm around me.

"You know what we have to do right?" Mason asked.

"Yep, we need to find Jenny. Even if that means we have to go back to Transylvania" I replied.

"Will you help us Justin?" Mason asked.

"Sure thing, but wait, the mummy could be somewhere else though" Justin mentioned.

"We have to go there anyway, just to make sure" I said.

From there on, I pulled out my wand again and transported us back home.

_Meanwhile…_

**(No one's POV)**

"Oh, thank you so much for helping me" a young girl said.

"You're welcome miss. Now where are you heading off to?" the man asked.

"New York" the girl replied.

"New York? That's miles from here. Would you like me to help you get there?" the man offered.

"No thank you, I'll be fine. And again thank you so much" the girl said.

"It's been a pleasure helping you. Good luck" the man said as he waved good-bye and left.

"I'm coming back Justin, I'm coming back" the girl said as she started her journey back to New York.

Notes: So that was the last chapter . But good news though, there will be a sequel! Look out for it; it's called "Seeking for Jenny". So I hoped you enjoyed the story, now winxfairy18 is out…peace!


End file.
